Power consumption and performance of integrated circuits are concerns in the ever evolving electronics industry. Reducing power consumption while improving performance are at the forefront of development, especially for integrated circuit manufacturers, e.g., semiconductor device fabricators. Nonetheless, there are still aspects of integrated circuits, leakage current for example, that provide areas for improvement. For example, leakage current of integrated circuits that occurs when a circuit is in an off state may add to power consumption. Additionally, the leakage current may also diminish the performance of one or more circuits. As noted, the additional power consumption is unwanted in today's power efficiency paradigm. And, the diminution of performance is also undesirable, and may ultimately lead to poor performance of applications running on the integrated circuits.